This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for securing parts into a wall structure and, in particular, to a new and useful expansion dowel or plug having a solid cylindrical rear portion and a split end portion with outwardly extending intermediate thickening strips extending substantially radially outwardly from the surface of each side and which are provided with undercuts or recesses at their bases at which they are joined to the plug to facilitate their pivotal movement during insertion.